Radio Free Ninjago
Radio Free Ninjago is the third episode of the ninth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and the 87th overall. It was released on July 14, 2018 in Australia. Plot Kai, Jay, and Zane continue their fight against the Dragon Hunters in Dead's End, as their Elemental Powers have now been exposed. Heavy Metal arrives with a powerful blade, which has Vengestone-like abilities as it absorbs the Ninjas' Elements. Heavy Metal manages to incapacitate the trio. In Ninjago City, Ultra Violet's TV show continues, with the Postman being her latest target. The Resistance starts building an armored vehicle that will help them retaliate against Lord Garmadon. In a bid to improve Lloyd's leadership, Mistaké has Karlof battle Dareth, with Lloyd motivating Dareth as he's being overwhelmed. Mistaké tells Lloyd that as others inspire him, he'll inspire other s, and tasks him with hacking Ninjago's airwaves and sending its people an influential message. In the Realm of Oni and Dragons, Kai, Jay, and Zane are imprisoned in the Dieselnaut, where they speak with Iron Baron. Baron acknowledges his disdain for The First Spinjitzu Master, calling him a coward, and plans to use the Ninja as bait to catch a dragon. Cole and Wu remain disguised, and join Baron and his hunters as they head off to capture a dragon. That night, the hunters prepare to hunt for a dragon. Cole and Wu learn that Heavy Metal's blade came from a bone of the Firstbourne—the mother of all Dragons, who wields all the Elements and was responsible for the loss of Iron Baron's limbs. Shortly after, the hunters spot a Dragon with the Element of wind. A chase breaks out, with the dragon ultimately being detained; Cole and Wu briefly meet with the imprisoned Ninja and vow to escape the realm and save the Dragons. Back in Ninjago City, Lloyd, Skylor, Shade, Paleman, Neuro, and Griffin Turner use their skills and powers to raid Borg Tower, from where they'll hack the airwaves. After Skylor's powers averted an encounter with Lord Garmadon, the Elemental Masters arrive at Ultra Violet's set. They trap her crew and film Lloyd, who delivers a message to Ninjago. Initially, he's overwhelmed with sorrow and despair, remembering his fight with his father—but gains the courage to speak against him and rally the people of Ninjago. Notes *The episode’s title is a reference to Radio Free Europe/Radio Liberty. *Garmadon has the ability to sense the presence of not just his brother, Wu, but also of his son, Lloyd. *Jay has a breakdown and is now back to normal. *Neuro can do Mind tricks, similar to how a Jedi does in the Star Wars series. *Postman reappears in this episode, making his traditional cameo for another season. *Skylor can use her powers to fuse other Elements, creating the fusion Element, Shadow-Light. *Simon, Tommy, and Noble are confirmed to have been arrested by the Sons of Garmadon, as shown by several pictures. *The fight against his father still haunts Lloyd as it was the reason he lost his powers. Errors *Garmadon's Colossus was shown to be shorter than Borg Tower in this episode, while in "Firstbourne," it was the same height as the tower. **It's possible that it switched locations despite being currently depicted as immobile. *Chopper Maroon appears in 3 places at the same time, one with Ultra Violet at the Radio Station, another sitting at the bar at Laughy's, and a third next to Killow, although this one had different attire, and it's possible one was Nails. Gallery HeavyMetalSword.png|The Dragonbone Blade absorbing Kai's Fire MoSEp87LloydResistanceSpeech.jpg|Lloyd makes a speech HarumiPressingButtonS9E87.png 2018-07-21 17_37_43-Greenshot.png References Category:Citations needed Category:Episodes of Hunted Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:TV Show Category:Episodes